The Winter Rebel & the Troubled Brat
by Jackie Frost 101
Summary: After almost 2 year Jack defeated pitch and became a Guardian of fun he befriends a troubled young girl who recently moved in to Burgess. As time went by Jack develops a love interest on this girl. But when others tell him that he can not have a love relationship with mortals Jack gets upset. how does bunny know this troubled young girl?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HELLO AND WELCOME PLZ PM ME IF THIS STORY IS TOO CORNY OR THERE ARE GRAMMAR ERRORS OR THE CHARATERS ARE WAY OFF AND ILL FIX THEM. ENJOY THE STORY**

Chapter 1 Marisol's POV

Snow, when I think of snow, the first thing that comes to my mind is Jack Frost, snow is also one of the greatest excuses to cancel school. Hello, my name is Marisol Foster. The name Marisol is a Spanish word for "sea and sun". Well, I shouldn't talk about myself; lets get on with our story. It all started on a cold January. As long as I can remember, I love the cold, especially snow! My family and I moved from Los Angeles, California to Burgess, Pennsylvania. We bought a two-story house not long after. I live with my two older sisters named Carla and Megan, my dad, and loyal Siberian Husky, Hash-Tag. On the first week since moving here, I was walking though the neighborhood of Burgess with Hash-tag by my side. When all of a sudden my sisters called me from my iPhone. Usually, I decline all of my family calls because they annoy me so much, but this time I picked it up. "MARISOL FOSTER, where are you?! Dad has been a calling you all day!", they yelled in a weird monotone."YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" I roared at them. I argued with them for an hour, then later I heard a male's voice, yes it's my dad's voice. Aww, great what does he want this time. "So dad how long I'm grounded?" I spoke sarcastically. I mean I told him I would be, well ok maybe I didn't. Yeah I said maybe. "Sweetie, I-.." Before he could say anything I interrupted "Really dad, look I don't want spend my life staying at home with you, so see you later." I said in a harsh tone as I hung up the phone.  
Ever since my mom died of an illness, when I was 8 years old, our family hasn't been the same. Now that I'm 17 my dad has tried his best to support me and my sisters. Dad doesn't know how to discipline me, well he tried. Megan and Carla tried their best, but I never listen to them. Hash-Tag has always been by my side no matter what, even when I cared less about my family. "Stupid, bossy, annoying sisters! Who do they think I am? A little baby?" I mumbled to my self. Let me tell you something, after I said that, I got what I deserved. On the corner of my eye I saw a blue hooded boy about my age hit me with a snowball and I fell backwards. "HEY no one hits me with a snowball and gets away with it!" I screamed. I saw how Hash-Tag growled and was ready to charge after him. "Hash-Tag go find that jerk and take him down!" I commanded as he began to run after that guy

**first i would love to thank Kingdomblade101 for helping me on my grammar/punctuation mistakes your really a big help. so did you enjoy the story so far let know in the comment box or whatever it may be**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE I'VE NOTICE THAT I MADE THE FIRST CHAPTER TO SHORT SO HOPFULLY I MADE THIS ONE LONGER SO…UM…. WELL YOU KNOW COMMENT FOLLOW, FAV, AND ENJOY THE STORY**

**CHAPTER 2 JACK'S POINT OF VIEW (1 day earlier)**

CHAPTER 2 JACK'S POINT OF VIEW (1 day earlier)

(flashback starts)

Heh, Marisol Foster is an OK kind of girl. I mean she's so nice, smart, funny, and pretty. Wait, did I just say that? Well forget everything I just said. Here's my point of view of how I met Marisol.  
Almost about two years after I became a guardian, defeated pitch, figured out my center, and finally got Jamie to believe in me. I was on my way to see Jamie and his friends when I heard a girl's singing voice. That's when I noticed a moving truck with a family unloading their belongings into the new house. "Ehh, why not? It will only take a few minutes..." so I decided to watch the show.  
"Hey Marisol can you-.." before she could finish, another girl yelled "Help yourself!".  
I thought to myself 'Marisol is such a pretty name, but why is she is so cruel to her sister?' I assume that's her sister because obviously they live together. Marisol's sister had strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. "Carla can you please be less annoying? I'm trying to feed Hash-tag!" Then a moment later a girl who came out of the cargo truck looks exactly like Carla except she had blonde hair with black highlights. Her cheeks had no freckles. I bet they're twins. The two girls had matching winter dresses, shoes jackets, headbands, and gloves. But the only difference is that Carla's clothes are red/white while the other girl's clothes are pink/white.  
"Really, Marisol, can you please just come outside and lift some boxes?! I can feed Hash-Tag for you."  
"Fine, Megan I'm coming" a girl said as she came out of the house. My eyes widen as I saw how cute Marisol is.  
'This is Marisol? Oh my god, I wonder if she'll want to know me! Wait, no! She might be a little too old to believe in North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, or even me' It was true that all kids grow and lose their belief. Yet, I still want to know a little more about Marisol. "Carla! Megan!" a man voice hollered from the house 'That must be their dad.' "Yeah dad, we're coming. You can handle rest of the boxes right, Marisol?" they said in perfect unison.  
'Okay that's just creepy, yeah they're twins and all, but they really should not do that sort of thing.'  
"Oh I would love to take all of these boxes inside, because you guys are my sisters." she spoke sarcastically.  
"Aww, thanks sis we love you." They didn't notice her sarcasm.  
"I love you too" she said as she tried to hide her rage. As soon as both sisters went back inside Marisol went berserk, kicking the snow. "I hate my life! Just for once! Let something cool happen either today or tomorrow. If I have to spend another day with my lame sisters! I'll explode!" she screamed in angry tone. So angry Marisol's face went red.  
Honestly, I've never seen such an angry face. 'Oh I wish I can just tell her how pretty she is right now' personally I don't know if I can because I never talk to someone who is about my age. Well I am forever my age.  
Marisol's long dark brown hair matches so perfectly with the same colored eyes her lightly tan skin is so crisp as autumns leaves her icy blue winter outfit made her the most beautiful snowflake I've ever seen. My head has been screaming the whole time saying 'JACK why are you not talking to this girl! ITS NOW OR NEVER GO AND SEE IF SHE BELIEVES IN YOU!' I forced myself to land on the ground, I walked to the cargo truck when something happened, I totally didn't expect to happen. "*GROWLS* BARK BARK BARK!" a Siberian Husky came out of nowhere! I can see why he snarls at me, he just trying to protect his owner from me. "Wind get me outta here!" I screamed as the dog silenced. I was disappointed in myself, I had no choice but to escape. Hey, I had to! that thing was ready to attack me! "Hash-Tag, I know your trying to keep me safe. But did you really have to scare someone? We don't want any more attention than we already have" Marisol spoke to Hash-Tag as its ears and tails drop down, "why would anyone command a wind?" her big dark brown eyes turns to her dog "but, really, boy, it's okay you did great and for I'll sing you one of our favorite songs as a reward!"  
no way! She's the one I heard singing earlier?

***AN: I thought it might a great idea if you should go to youtube and play '_You will be in my heart' by celtic woman while reading this next sentence* _**

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always"_

I was so thrilled, Marisol has the most amazing voice I ever heard. Wait a minute... I just realized that she heard me when I flew away. So that means she's a believer! I must meet her personally, but how do I do that?

*end of flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS CREDITED TO KINGDOMBLADE101. SO YOU KNOW PLZ DO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. XD**

Chapter 3 Jack and Marisol meeting each other

(3rd person and present time)

The young bratty girl and her companion raced after the winter spirit into the forest.  
"Whoa! OW!" but unfortunately for Marisol, she had tripped over a tree root, which was sprouting from the ground, resulting to twist her ankle.  
Marisol's dog, hash-Tag, stopped running as soon as his master fell. Hash-Tag wanted to make sure that Marisol's alright. "It's okay boy, I'm fine! Get him! Go!" Marisol yelled as Hash-tag resume running. Jack ran as fast as he could to get away from the Siberian Husky. "Man, doesn't that thing ever stop? Wait a minute," Jack's eyes widen as he thought of an idea "duh! I can fly!".  
As quick as he can Jack flew above the trees and finally got away from Hash-Tag. About ten minutes later, he safely landed on his feet. Jack turned both ways to make sure Marisol and her dog were nowhere to be seen. Jack sigh with relief as he cheered out to the sky with rejoice.  
"HA! I am so quick. That dog could never catch me!" but he spoke too soon for Hash-Tag tackled the winter spirit, rendering Jack unconscious.  
Hash-Tag stood on top of Jack just to get a good look at him, after for a moment he used his teeth to grab him by the collar of the hoodie.  
Meanwhile Marisol spent an hour looking for her dog and the hooded boy, she ignore the pain on her ankle. The young girl couldn't just stop and rest, because she was so worried about her faithful companion.  
"Hash-Tag! Hash-Tag! Hash-Tag! Has-.." Marisol was interrupted as Hash-Tag appeared to be dragging Jack from the distance. "Hash-Tag, your okay!" Marisol exclaimed and she ran towards Hash-Tag to pet him  
" and you caught the him! Nice work, boy."  
As Marisol got down to her dog's height Hash-Tag responds to his beloved owner licking her face "Ok ok ok you can stop now.*giggles*".  
After Hash-Tag stopped licking her, Marisol turns to the unconscious teen-aged boy. 'Alright now time to ask why this guy shot me with a snow ball and give a piece of my fist in his face.' She thought to herself, Marisol slowly reached her hand to remove Jack's hood. She grabbed the hood by the top than pulled it down. Marisol's eyes sparkled seeing how mesmerized Jack is.  
"whoa….he has such white snowy hair, and his skin…it's so pale like ice.".  
Marisol removed one of her gloves she placed her hand on his cheeks 'WHOA! How long has this dude been outside? He's freezing!' she thought. " nghhh…." "*grasp* he's waking up." Marisol spoke quietly. Jack's eyes slowly open as his vision became more clear '*grasp* whoa… s-she's right in front me.' he thought as his eyes widen. Jack sat up 'Well? What are you waiting for Jack? Say something to her!' his mind hollered.  
Jack cleared his throat, he began to form words "umm….uh can you see me?". It was not off to a good start; Marisol's mood changed to an anger expression, she thought that question was an insult. "What kind of a stupid question is that? Yeah I can see you!"  
"Wait minute, I didn't mea-.." Marisol didn't care what this boy has to say, she hit him across the face "OUCH!".  
"That's for the snowball!" Marisol yelled as she got up and walked away leaving Jack on the snow with a red mark.  
Jack was so furious with the girl's bratty attitude that he ran towards Marisol. Jack forcefully grabbed her wrist and her jacket making Marisol face him.  
"Listen you Ungrateful Princess, the reason I threw that snowball was because of the way you behave to your family. You should be lucky that they love you. I mean, why are you treating them like garbage? What kind of a cruel, mean, selfish, cold-hearted person are you? If they wouldn't love you, they would have left you alone in the cold streets!" said Jack, glaring at Marisol while squeezing her wrist.  
Jack realized that Marisol was in shock. He let go of her, making Marisol to step back 5 feet away from Jack. For the first time in Marisol's life she had never had anyone stand up to her.  
The young girl eyes were starting to form tears. Jack's raged expression disappeared turning into a concerned face. "Oh no… I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to make you cry," he said as he began to walk up to Marisol to wipe her tears  
"I was just making you see my point. I didn't mean make a pretty girl like you cry."  
Marisol's face became so red she turned her head away "Man, *sniff* stop. I'm not pretty.". Jack chuckles and this time gently put his cold hands on her shoulders making Marisol turn to him. "Really, you don't believe that you are pretty?" Jack said with a clam tone of voice.  
"No… but umm….. thanks for telling me that I am…."  
"Hey it's the least I can do for you.". Jack laughed as Marisol began to chuckle. They silenced for a moment.  
"So uhm, sorry I hit you in the face that was uncool of me." Marisol said as she scratched the back of her head.  
"And I'm still sorry for making you cry."  
"Let's just start over. Hi, my name is Marisol Foster and this is my dog Hash-tag"  
"It's nice meet you Marisol, I'm Jack Frost." Marisol laughed and thought it was a joke, but stopped and realized that Jack was not laughing with her. Marisol crossed her arms and opened her mouth saying "If your seriously Jack Frost then prove it." Jack laughed at that  
"Okay If you say so." Jack magically made it snow all around them, then a snowflake nipped Hash-Tag's nose causing to him to wag his tail with joy.  
"No way, You really are Jack Frost." Marisol said with Happiness. Marisol gave Jack a nice warm hug, then she whispered into his ear "I always knew you were real, Jack Frost."  
He graciously hugged her back.  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Jack said.

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENT BOX. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION**

**THANKS ^_^**

**FROM JACKIE FROST 101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: oohh, Marisol you and **_**Jack**_** are finally getting to know each other.**

**(both Jack and Marisol blushed and turned their heads away)**

**Me: Aww you guys look so cute together**

**Marisol: (rans up to me and grabs the collar of my shirt) just shut up and continue the story **

**Me: Ok ok gez! just clam yourself and put me down.**

Chapter 4 getting to know you (better) and making promises

(Narrator)

Marisol and Jack hugged so long that they wished that it could last forever. Marisol breaks the hug. "So Jack, Tell me, Is Santa Clause Real? And the Tooth Fairy... and Cupid?"  
"Well, I've never met Cupid... But yes! We're all real!"  
"No way," Marisol exclaimed.  
"so that means my Mother's stories are true!". Jack started to ponder about Marisol's mom and at the same time he was concerned. "What happened to your mom?" Jack questioned.  
Marisol had never talked about her mom with anyone. She would always shut her true self away from everybody. Marisol crossed her arms and turned her head away from Jack "*scoffs* Jack, no. I…I….I don't want talk about it you wouldn't understand."  
"Marisol please, I just want to get to know you," Jack begged then he moved her head towards him. Marisol looked into Jack's crystal blue eyes 'Well this is the first time anyone asked about my mom…..*sigh*I might as well tell him anyways'.  
Marisol took a deep breath and spoke.  
"She died 9 years ago.". Jack felt guilty for making Marisol answer his curious question. Jack grabbed both of Marisol's hands, then opened his mouth and spoke  
"I-Marisol, I am really sorry asking I didn't mean to-.." "Jack, it's alright. I'm fine; it's just that I never had someone ask me about my past.". Jack sighed with a relief. Jack let go of Marisol's hand looked with wide-eyed.  
"Oh no, my staff! Where did I leave it?!" Jack panicked as he paced around in circles. At the same time, Marisol looked dumbfounded when she started to wonder why Jack needed to find his staff.  
"Jack what so important about this staff?" Marisol asked.  
"Well if you want to know. My staff is magic and it can help me control the elements of winter like wind, storms, cold, and snow."  
"Well maybe Hash-Tag and I can help you find your staff." Jack's expression changed, he smiled see how Marisol offered to help him find his staff.  
"Really? Thank you, Marisol you are so helpful" Jack exclaimed.  
"No prob it's the least I can do for my new friend," Marisol smiled with glee. "now then. Let's recap from the last time you had your staff". Jack pondered for about 10 minutes, later he spoke, "Now I remember, I left it where your dog knocked me out.". Marisol got angry and turned to Hash-Tag  
"YOU knocked him out!? Bad boy."  
Hash-Tag felt ashamed, his ears dropped down and whined.  
"No no no it's ok, I know he was trying to catch me and he did a pretty great job knocking me out.".  
Hash-Tag was so relieved that Jack forgave him; he came over to the winter spirit and nudged him gently.  
"Aww, that's nice of you, boy." said Jack as he pet the Husky. Marisol, Jack, and Hash-Tag spent almost an hour and a half looking for the staff. When they all decided to stop and give up, Marisol once again tripped over what may look like that Jack was looking for. As she tried to get up Marisol felt the pain in her ankle getting worse. "Hey, Jack! I think I found it!"  
"That's great Marisol, Thank...you?" Jack noticed the young girl was still trying to get up. "Marisol you don't seem alright something wrong?" Jack asked as he retrieved his staff.  
"It's ok just sprain on the ankle that's all." Marisol spoke inconvincibly she didn't want Jack to worry about her.  
"No you're not alright. You sprained your ankle when you tripped over didn't you?" Jack said as he shook his head.  
ah I did trip." "Here let me help you out.".  
Marisol allowed Jack to help her, she couldn't say no. Marisol put her arm around Jack's neck 'Hmmm…..there's something about him that I don't know'.  
you want to talk about something, I really want to get to know you"  
"Well let's see what is there to know…". As he carried her on his shoulders, Jack told her all about how he became Jack Frost and learned the hard way that no one could see him. Marisol was proud to hear that Jack saved his sister's life, also a bit sad because he sacrificed his own life. Marisol was so astonished by the many travels he made around the world, Jack told her what he seen and heard.  
Jack even told her how he made Bunnymund really mad at him for making Easter snow in '68, Marisol laughed so hard. 'Jack is so cool!' Marisol thought to herself. Jack was so happy; he got to talk to Marisol. To finish it off Jack told her how he helped the Guardians, save the children's belief from Pitch Black, got the children to finally to believe in him, and accept his place as a guardian.  
"That's amazing! BEST. STORY. EVER." Marisol cheered with joy. Marisol realized its almost getting dark. "Jack Hash-Tag and I need to get home right away!"  
"Ok I'll take you home on two conditions. One: you got to be nicer to your dad and your sisters."  
"Done."  
"Two you have to come and hang out with me every day."  
"Hmmmmm…. Fine but after I get out of school... I start next week."  
"Do you promise?" Jack asked Marisol.  
"I pinky promise" spoke Marisol as she stuck her pinky to Jack, he done the same. Jack and Marisol pinky intertwined signifying that they will be good friends. After the two friends, along with Hash-Tag, walk the 10 blocks and they finally reached Marisol's house. Jack, Marisol and Hash-Tag stopped at the front door. Jack gave his new friend a hug then whispered into her ear "Good-night brown eyes." then flew away into the night. "Yeah see you later blue eyes." Marisol said quietly. Next thing she knew, Marisol heard the door opened and got pulled in by the twins. Carla and Megan were firey mad!  
"Ok let's just get to the point. I'm grounded, boohoo, and all that." The two sisters looked at her blankly.  
"Ok so. No tv, no video games, no phone, and no internet. Got it?" Megan said. Marisol nodded and went to her new room with Hash-Tag. As for the sisters, they're still wondering what was going on with Marisol.

**Marisol: so you know what to do fav, comment, and tell a friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack: Oh look Bunny the writer has finally put you in the chapter**

**Me: Jack! Enough! leave him alone. *turns to bunny*don't mind him everyone is going to get a part in this story**

**Bunny: I know but still ya shouldn't be so lazy writing this story of yours, mate**

**Me: Well, I can't help it, that's how my mind comes up with Ideas sometimes.**

_**BUNNY COMPLAINS TO ME ON AND ON. SOON LATER, NORTH, TOOTH, BABY TOOTH, AND SANDY (using his dream images) JOINED IN.**_

**Me: *takes a deep breath* WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!**

***Walks away mad***

Chapter 5 What's going on with you? (Jack's POV)

I went all the way back North's workshop, ever since I became a guardian he gave me a room to stay in for as long as I want to. As I got through the window, North greeted me with a smile. "Ah, Jack, welcome home I-" before he could finish, North noticed my red cheek mark. Thanks to Marisol. "Jack, vhat happened to you!?"

"Oh my, did he hurt your teeth?! Let me see!" Tooth spoke as she forced my mouth open. "Who said it was a guy?" I tried to reply but no one could understand me. "Vhat did you say we couldn't understand you" finally Tooth retracts her fingers from my mouth. "I didn't say it was a he" "Like you didn't say it was a she either" Bunny smirk at me. "Shut up, kangaroo" I sapped at the Easter Bunny. "I told you Frostbite I'm not a kangaroo" "Really I don't you remember you saying that?" that smart remark that I said made bunny pretty mad. We were basically ready to start a fight. "Enough!" North shouted we notice how threatening he sounded, so we immediately silenced ourselves. He turns to me and said "I think we should all hear vhat he has to say." The guardians gathered around me, but I hesitated to tell my story. Because I recalled from North's rules about being a guardian….2 years ago..

_*Flashback this goes back at the end of the movie*_

_On their way to the pole, North suddenly remembered he for got to tell Jack something_

"_Jack I forgot to mention you can__** not **__have romantic relationships with humans."_

"_How come?" I asked_

"_For reasons that are complicated to explain"_

_I was skeptical, but I didn't argue. _

_*End of flashback*_

"Well, we're waiting" Bunny said. 'Well here goes nothing' I thought, then took a deep breath "I got hit by this girl name Marisol Foster" Bunny's eyes widen with disbelief "How do you know her?" I gave bunny a weird look.

"You know Marisol?"

"Uhhh…No?"

Everyone gave Bunny a questionable look.

"What? Let's get back to the matter of hand."

The guardians took their attention back to me. "So I met this girl yesterday and she's a…believer!" "Then how come she slapped you? Did you do something to her" Tooth asked.

"Well I… threw a snowball at her" I replied

"Why did you do that, mate" Bunny said in an aggravated tone.

"I through it could make her happy, she looked so miserable"

North asked, "Vhy was she miserable?"

"Because… she moved to burgess and she didn't like it?" I replied

"So is that why you threw a snowball at her? Because she didn't like it?" Tooth asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Vell it is almost dinner time vhy don't we talk about this another time?"

*scene moves to where Jack is just pondering while playing with his dinner*

That was too close! I know what your thinking 'Jack why didn't you tell them the fact that you are befriending her'. I had to lie to protect Marisol from them. Who knows what would happen if they found out about her? And something is off about Bunny. I don't know why he was acting weird when I was talking about her. It seems as though he has some sort of connection. Well, I can't worry about the kangaroo right now. I've got to figure out how to protect Marisol from the guardians. What can I possibly do? It's so complicated. But for now, I've just got to keep her a secret.

"Jack Vhats the matter? You barley touched your food,"

I was startled by North's voice as I snapped out of thoughts. Sandy looked at me with a '?' dream image over his head. Tooth looked at me with a curious look. Bunny looked at me with an annoyed look and North look at me concerned.

"ummm…. Well….I-I'm just not hungry that's all" I said before I got up and left.

I walked to the living room so to see if things will work. My eyes lit up as I thought of an idea, I just have to sneak out once in awhile making sure no one notices.

"Jack, there is something you'er not telling us."

I looked up to find Bunny leaning against the door frame, frowning at me.

"There's nothing wrong! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, seriously upset. Bunny's frown deepened and his eyebrows raised, his ears were flattened against his head.

I realized that I have hurt his feelings.

"Bunny I'm sor—" I was cut off by Bunny snapping at me.

"Save it, Frostbite! I don't want to hear it" then Bunny tapped to his foot twice and jumped in the hole. After he left, I suddenly felt horrible for what I did to Bunny.


	6. update

**HEY ITS JACKIE FROST 101 **

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT CHAPTER 6 HAS NOT POSTED YET.**

**FRIST THINGS FRIST:**

**REASON THAT CH. 6 IS NOT POSTED IS BECAUSE THAT SCHOOL HAS BEEN KEEPING BUSY AND STUFF CUZ OF MY EXAMS BUT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY, FOR NOW.**

**THE 2ND REASON IS THAT MY DAD HAS SIGNED ME UP FOR ZUMBA, VOCAL, AND PIANO LESSONS SO THAT'S KEEPING ME EVEN MORE BUSY!**

**THE 3****RD**** AND SADDEST REASON IS THAT MY MOTHER PASSED AWAY THIS YEAR SO I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF IT AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THE CHAPTER. BUT IM OK NOW THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN FOR A REASON AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMEWHERE THIS MONTH.**

**THAX FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY FANFIC SO FAR! :)**

**LOVE,**

**JACKI FROST 101**


End file.
